From Xybrian to Earth
by Tammi
Summary: The Time Force Officers get a new member of their team. Who is it that joins their team?
1. From Xybrian to Earth

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban.   
Timeline: Several months before Force From The Future, when Alex was still the Red Ranger.  
  
Author's note: I may bring the mutants in this story back for a sequel if readers like them enough.   
  
From Xybria To Earth  
By: Tammi  
  
On the planet Xybria, a husband and wife listened to the council's decision.   
  
"Kroton and Anzora, it is the decision of this council that since you failed to read the minds of the would-be invaders, you will be exiled to Planet Earth. Your son, Trip will go with you," the judge said sternly.   
  
"Now just a minute," Kroton protested. But he, Anzora, and Trip were led out of the courthouse, and placed aboard a ship that was programmed to fly straight to Earth.   
  
Meanwhile, in a futuristic city, a group of white-clothed police officers closed in on a mutant.   
  
"We've got her now!" Lucas Kendall cried. "She'll soon be in custody!"   
  
Lucas was joined by another boy and two girls. "She'll be sorry she ever joined forces with Ransik," one of the girls said.   
  
"You're right about that, Jen," the other boy said. "Time for Time Force!"   
  
He morphed into a Red Ranger!   
  
"Let's get her, Alex!" the other girl cried.   
  
"You got it, Katie!" Alex replied.   
  
The four surrounded the female mutant. "You're under arrest, Cerebra!" Jen said.   
  
They subdued her, handcuffed her, and brought her to Captain Logan, their commanding officer.   
  
"A job well done, Time Force," the Captain commended them. "It's the cryoprison for her."   
  
"I can't believe she actually tried to sabotage our Transwarp Megazord," Lucas remarked.   
  
"I can," Jen replied. "With her oversized brain, she's smart enough to try her hand at anything."   
  
Cerebra was tried and found guilty. After the trial, she was transported to the cryoprison, and frozen.   
  
"We don't have to worry about her anymore," Jen sighed.   
  
"True," Alex agreed. "But what about her brother? I have a feeling he won't take this lightly."   
  
As the Time Force officers prepared to return to headquarters, they saw a spaceship.   
  
"I wonder where that ship came from," Alex mused.   
  
"Never mind that!" Jen exclaimed. "It looks like it's out of control. I think it's going to crash!"   
  
Jen was right. Inside the ship, Kroton had lost control. "This ship is going down!" he shouted. "Everyone brace yourselves!"   
  
The craft crash landed in a nearby field. "Come on!" Jen said. "We've got to help whoever's inside!"   
  
The team rushed over. Katie used her super strength to pry open the door. She saw three people inside. One was a boy with green hair. Katie decided to remove him first. She picked him up, and brought him over to the others.   
  
"I've got the boy!" she said. She set the unconscious youth on the ground. "Now I'll go back for his parents."   
  
All at once, a little blue owl popped up from the boy's backpack. "Don't do it, human," he warned her. "The ship's going to blow up any second!"   
  
Katie and the others stood back. Seconds later, the ship exploded. The owl flew out of the backpack.   
  
"Carry him to a place where he can recover," the bird ordered.   
  
Katie picked the stranger up again, and carried him off to Time Force Headquarters. The others followed her.   
  
When they got there, they put the boy in bed. Immediately, he began to speak.   
  
"Mom. Dad. Circuit," he mumbled.   
  
"Who's Circuit?" the four asked.   
  
"That's me!" the mechanical owl replied. "And the boy is my owner, Trip. We're from the planet Xybria."   
  
Just then, Trip's eyelids flickered. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry.   
  
"Are you all right?" Jen asked.   
  
"I think so, Mom," he answered. "Are you?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Trip," Jen said. "There was nothing we could do to save your parents."   
  
Trip's vision cleared. He realized that he was looking at four strangers.   
  
"My parents are dead?" he moaned. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Jen, and these are my friends Alex, Katie, and Lucas."   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"You're at Time Force Headquarters," Jen informed him.   
  
"Where's Circuit?"   
  
"Right here, Trip," the owl said.   
  
Suddenly, Captain Logan walked in. He took one look at Trip and Circuit.   
  
"You know the rules," he said sternly. "You're not allowed to bring strangers in here."   
  
"But Captain, he was hurt--" Jen began.   
  
"It doesn't matter. These two are not Time Force Personnel. They have to leave."   
  
Trip looked at the Captain longingly. "If you please, sir, I'd like to join Time Force," he said.   
  
Everyone laughed at this. "There is no place for aliens on Time Force," the Captain said. "All Time Force officers must be born and raised here on Earth."   
  
"You don't understand," Trip said in desperation. "I'm an orphan now. I need a place where I can feel at home."   
  
Captain Logan thought for a moment. "All right," he said. "If you can capture one of Ransik's mutants all by yourself, you may become a Time Force officer."   
  
"YES!" Trip shouted jubilantly. He leaped off the bed, and ran out, as if he'd never been hurt. But then, he came back in. "Who's Ransik?"   
  
"A dangerous criminal," Lucas said. "He had every mutant in town join forces with him. We've captured several already. But we can't stop until every single one is caught."   
  
"Come on, Circuit," Trip said. "Let's find ourselves a mutant."   
  
Circuit got back in Trip's backpack. The pair left.   
  
No sooner were they gone, than a mutant broke into headquarters. "This place is under siege!" he said. "You'll all pay for freezing my sister!"   
  
"It's Slykron!" Katie exclaimed   
  
"Quite right!" Slykron snapped. "And now, here's your punishment!"   
  
He fired blast after blast at the Captain, and all officers. Soon they were all bound with steel rope.   
  
"Katie," Jen said. "Try to break free!"   
  
"I can't," Katie said. "These bonds are stronger than I am."   
  
Unbeknownst to them, Trip had seen the attack in a vision. "Circuit, we've got to go back," he said.   
  
The duo rushed back to headquarters. Slykron saw them.   
  
"Well, now, what have we here?" he asked. "A strange boy."   
  
"Don't mind me," Trip said. "I'm just a humble alien boy."   
  
"Then you won't mind my steel bonds."   
  
"And you won't mind my metal melter!" Trip reached into his backpack and pulled out a gun. He fired it, and melted the steel rope. Then he punched Slykron on the forehead, and knocked him out. The captives ran up to him.   
  
"You did it, Trip!" Katie cried. "You captured a mutant all by yourself!"   
  
"Now I can be a Time Force officer!" Trip exclaimed.   
  
"Indeed you can," Captain Logan agreed. "I'll have to train you, but it'll be worth it."   
  
"Now Slykron can join his sister in the Cryoprison," Jen said.   
  
So Slykron was frozen, and Trip eventually became a Time Force officer. But this was just the beginning. In due time, all the mutants would be frozen except for..... Ransik. 


	2. Soulmates

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban. Cassandra nor I own Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
Lokison  
By: Tammi  
  
  
"I'm glad we came to this beach resort," Lucas said. "It's nice and clean. Probably the last place on Earth untouched by man."   
  
"I like it, too," Jen agreed. "It's perfect for people in love. Right, Alex?"   
  
"Right!" her boyfriend answered.   
  
"Hey, look at me!" a voice shouted.   
  
The Time Force Officers turned, and saw Trip surfing.   
  
"Trip is always showing off," Khlana remarked. "But I like him."   
  
Unknown to the group someone else was observing the activity.   
  
Lokison had followed the team, and was standing nearby with a device in his hand. "Now," he said, as he pressed a button.   
  
A swirling waterspout materialized directly in front of Trip. Moving of its own free will, it headed straight for him, and engulfed him.   
  
"TRIP!" the officers shouted in alarm.   
  
"Everyone out of the water!" the lifeguard shouted. "I'm going in after him."   
  
The other swimmers came ashore. The lifeguard entered the water. But before he could rescue Trip, the waterspout disappeared.   
  
He returned to shore. "I'm afraid I've lost him," he told the team.   
  
"NO!" Khlana exclaimed tearfully. "He can't be gone. Come on, Alex, let's look for him."   
  
The Collins siblings left to search for the missing Xybrian.   
  
Suddenly, Jen turned, and saw something. "Look!" she told Lucas and Katie. "There's a mutant over on that sand dune!"   
  
The trio hurried over to the dune, and approached Lokison.   
  
"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen said.   
  
"Not I," Lokison replied. "I anticipated this, so I'm ready for you."   
  
He pressed a button on his device. Instantly, the sand the three officers were standing on turned to quicksand. They started sinking.   
  
"HELP!" they shouted.   
  
Khlana heard the cries for help. "Come on," she ordered her brother. "The other officers are in trouble!"   
  
They raced to the sand dune. But by the time they got there, it was too late. Their friends and Lokison were gone.   
  
"We'll never find them now," Alex said.   
  
"Oh yes we will," Khlana snapped. "I know how and where to find them. Follow me."   
  
Meanwhile, Jen blinked, and realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings. She remembered her team mates. "Trip! Katie! Lucas! Are you here?" she cried.   
  
"Sure," Trip answered. "We're all here...wherever here is."   
  
"And we're still alive," Katie added.   
  
"But not for long," Lokison stood before them. "Welcome to my underground hideout, Time Force."   
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Lucas demanded to know.   
  
"Why else? To destroy you! But that can wait until those Collins siblings are captured."   
  
Khlana led Alex to the boardwalk. "There," she said, pointing to one of the arcades. "We have to go in there if we're to find them."   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked.   
  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."   
  
They entered the arcade, and saw that there were no video games. Suddenly, a voice addressed them over a loudspeaker on the wall.   
  
"You walked right into my trap," Lokison informed them. A trap door opened beneath them. Soon, they, too, were in Lokison's subterranean headquarters.   
  
"What's your game, Lokison?" Alex asked.   
  
"If your find your friends, I will surrender and let you all go. Otherwise, you will be destroyed."   
  
"It's a trick," Khlana warned Alex. "He intends to destroy us whether we succeed or fail."   
  
As the siblings walked along a corridor, they saw two beasts made out of sand.   
  
"He sent his deadly sand creatures after us," Khlana realized. "You know what to do, brother."   
  
"Time for Time Force!"   
  
Alex and Khlana morphed into the Red and Lavender Rangers. They used their V-weapons to destroy the sand creatures. Then they continued their search.   
  
After a while, they found their friends locked in a cell. "We'll get you out," Alex promised.   
  
"No, I'll get you in," Lokison snarled. But Alex knocked the evil mutant to the floor, and Khlana grabbed the keys. She unlocked the cell door, and the four prisoners got out.   
  
"You're under arrest, Lokison," Alex said. "And I'm destroying your device so it can never be used again. He snatched the device from the villain's hand, and smashed it. Then he handcuffed the culprit.   
  
The Time Force officers left the underground chamber with their captive. After Alex delivered him to the Cryoprison, he returned to join his friends.   
  
"Now let's spend our vacation the way it should be spent," he said. "With peace and quiet."   
  
"And something to drink," Jen added. "Would you mind accompanying your thirsty girlfriend to the Soda Shack and buying her a Coke?"   
  
"I'd love it," Alex replied. He and Jen walked to the Soda Shack hand in hand. Khlana and Trip did the same thing. 


	3. Lokison

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban. Cassandra nor I own Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
Lokison  
By: Tammi  
  
  
"I'm glad we came to this beach resort," Lucas said. "It's nice and clean. Probably the last place on Earth untouched by man."   
  
"I like it, too," Jen agreed. "It's perfect for people in love. Right, Alex?"   
  
"Right!" her boyfriend answered.   
  
"Hey, look at me!" a voice shouted.   
  
The Time Force Officers turned, and saw Trip surfing.   
  
"Trip is always showing off," Khlana remarked. "But I like him."   
  
Unknown to the group someone else was observing the activity.   
  
Lokison had followed the team, and was standing nearby with a device in his hand. "Now," he said, as he pressed a button.   
  
A swirling waterspout materialized directly in front of Trip. Moving of its own free will, it headed straight for him, and engulfed him.   
  
"TRIP!" the officers shouted in alarm.   
  
"Everyone out of the water!" the lifeguard shouted. "I'm going in after him."   
  
The other swimmers came ashore. The lifeguard entered the water. But before he could rescue Trip, the waterspout disappeared.   
  
He returned to shore. "I'm afraid I've lost him," he told the team.   
  
"NO!" Khlana exclaimed tearfully. "He can't be gone. Come on, Alex, let's look for him."   
  
The Collins siblings left to search for the missing Xybrian.   
  
Suddenly, Jen turned, and saw something. "Look!" she told Lucas and Katie. "There's a mutant over on that sand dune!"   
  
The trio hurried over to the dune, and approached Lokison.   
  
"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen said.   
  
"Not I," Lokison replied. "I anticipated this, so I'm ready for you."   
  
He pressed a button on his device. Instantly, the sand the three officers were standing on turned to quicksand. They started sinking.   
  
"HELP!" they shouted.   
  
Khlana heard the cries for help. "Come on," she ordered her brother. "The other officers are in trouble!"   
  
They raced to the sand dune. But by the time they got there, it was too late. Their friends and Lokison were gone.   
  
"We'll never find them now," Alex said.   
  
"Oh yes we will," Khlana snapped. "I know how and where to find them. Follow me."   
  
Meanwhile, Jen blinked, and realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings. She remembered her team mates. "Trip! Katie! Lucas! Are you here?" she cried.   
  
"Sure," Trip answered. "We're all here...wherever here is."   
  
"And we're still alive," Katie added.   
  
"But not for long," Lokison stood before them. "Welcome to my underground hideout, Time Force."   
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Lucas demanded to know.   
  
"Why else? To destroy you! But that can wait until those Collins siblings are captured."   
  
Khlana led Alex to the boardwalk. "There," she said, pointing to one of the arcades. "We have to go in there if we're to find them."   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked.   
  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."   
  
They entered the arcade, and saw that there were no video games. Suddenly, a voice addressed them over a loudspeaker on the wall.   
  
"You walked right into my trap," Lokison informed them. A trap door opened beneath them. Soon, they, too, were in Lokison's subterranean headquarters.   
  
"What's your game, Lokison?" Alex asked.   
  
"If your find your friends, I will surrender and let you all go. Otherwise, you will be destroyed."   
  
"It's a trick," Khlana warned Alex. "He intends to destroy us whether we succeed or fail."   
  
As the siblings walked along a corridor, they saw two beasts made out of sand.   
  
"He sent his deadly sand creatures after us," Khlana realized. "You know what to do, brother."   
  
"Time for Time Force!"   
  
Alex and Khlana morphed into the Red and Lavender Rangers. They used their V-weapons to destroy the sand creatures. Then they continued their search.   
  
After a while, they found their friends locked in a cell. "We'll get you out," Alex promised.   
  
"No, I'll get you in," Lokison snarled. But Alex knocked the evil mutant to the floor, and Khlana grabbed the keys. She unlocked the cell door, and the four prisoners got out.   
  
"You're under arrest, Lokison," Alex said. "And I'm destroying your device so it can never be used again. He snatched the device from the villain's hand, and smashed it. Then he handcuffed the culprit.   
  
The Time Force officers left the underground chamber with their captive. After Alex delivered him to the Cryoprison, he returned to join his friends.   
  
"Now let's spend our vacation the way it should be spent," he said. "With peace and quiet."   
  
"And something to drink," Jen added. "Would you mind accompanying your thirsty girlfriend to the Soda Shack and buying her a Coke?"   
  
"I'd love it," Alex replied. He and Jen walked to the Soda Shack hand in hand. Khlana and Trip did the same thing. 


	4. A ranger wedding

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban. Tammi nor I own Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
A Ranger Wedding  
By: Cassandra Fisher  
  
Trip and Khlana were relaxing in their room. Trip have been building up the courage to as Khlana to marry him these past few days. Trip had brought a engagement ring for Khlana.This was a good time as any. "Khlana can I ask you a question?" Trip asked.  
  
"Sure." Khlana said. Trip pulled out the ring box.  
  
"Khlana, I know we don't know each other that well, but in the years to come I hope we can. I have one question to ask you." Trip said.  
  
"Yes, Trip." Khlana said.  
  
"Khlana Collins, will you marry me?" Trip asked, show Khlana the ring in the ring box and he took out the ring waiting for her answer.  
  
Khlana looked at Trip she smiled. She nodded her head. Trip put the ring on her ring finger.  
  
"Let get married today." Khlana suggested.  
  
"Okay," Trip started, he looked at her. "Shouldn't the others know about this?"   
  
"Yes let's go find them." Khlana said, as they left and locked the door after them. They both made sure that they had the card to get into their room.  
  
First they made the arrangement to get married at night Now all they have to do is tell the others about the news. They found Jen and Alex dress up and they we eating. They were on a date. Trip and Khlana walked over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Trip and Khlana." Jen said.  
  
"What new?" Alex asked. Khlana held up her hand to show them the engagement ring. Jen eyes widen a bit.  
  
"When did this happened?" Alex asked.  
  
"A few minutes ago. The wedding is tonight." Khlana said excitedly.  
  
"Okay." Alex said.  
  
"I would like you two to be there." Trip said, Khlana nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay." Alex said.  
  
"You got it." Jen said.   
  
"We have to find the others." Khlana said.  
  
"Bye." Alex and Jen said, as Trip and Khlana left to find Katie and Lucas.  
  
  
Lucas was at the Race track. Trip and Khlana caught him before he got on the track.  
  
"Hey, Lucas can you met us at Haven's Chapel?" Trip asked.  
  
"What is it for?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Our wedding." Trip said.  
  
"Sure, what time?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Tonight at 7:30." Trip said.  
  
"By the way, when did this happen?" Lucas asked.  
  
"This morning." Trip said.  
  
"Okay I'll be there." Lucas said, as he smile and left to go race. Trip and Khlana went to go Katie.   
  
  
Katie was working out in the gym. She saw Trip and Khlana walk in. Katie went to meet them.  
  
"Hey Trip, Khlana." Katie said. Trip and Khlana smiled at Katie.  
  
"Hey, Katie, can you met us at Haven's Chapel?" Khlana asked.  
  
"What is it for?" Katie asked.  
  
"Our wedding. Trip asked me to marry him this morning." Khlana said.  
  
"That's wonderful. Sure I would love to come What time is it at?" Katie asked.  
  
"7:30." Trip said.  
  
"I am there." Katie said.  
  
  
At Haven's Chapel  
  
Trip stood in front of the minister wearing a black tuxedo. Lucas and Alex wore a black tuxedo as well. Khlana who stood beside Trip in her wedding dress looked happy as could be.Jen and Katie were beside her wearing dresses.   
  
"We are gather here to marry this young man and this young women. If anyone has an objection why they shouldn't get married speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. No one said anything. The priest returned his attention back to the couple.  
  
"Do you Trip Regis do you take Khalan Collins whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Trip looked into Khlana's eyes.  
  
"I do." Trip said. "Do you Khlana Collins do you take Trip Regis whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Khlana looked back into Trip's eyes.  
  
"I do." Khlana said. Alex handed Khlana and Trip the wedding ring. Trip took one of the rings and Khlana took the other one.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Trip said, slipping the ring onto Khlana ring finger.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed." Khalana said, slipping the ring onto Trip ring finger. Khlana and Trip look into each other eyes deeply with a lot of love in them. they both glance at the priest.  
  
"By the authority vested in me by the planet Earth, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said, as he looked at the young couple. "You may now seal your vows with a kiss."  
  
Trip and Khlana kissed.  
  
"And now, I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Trip Regis." The Priest said.  
  
Everything was taken care of. The Marriage Licence, Wedding Photos. After it was all over the new weds were tired.  
  
Alex, Lucas, and Katie pitched in and got them a room to themself for the rest of their vacations. 


	5. Xaron's Rampage

Disclaimer: Cassandra and I do not own Time Force.   
  
Xaron's Rampage  
By: Tammi  
  
"It's good to be back," Lucas commented. "We had a nice vacation, even though we had to deal with a mutant."   
  
"The best part of it was marrying my dream girl," Trip said. "And the honeymoon didn't hurt either."   
  
"You're so romantic, Trip," Khlana responded.   
  
"I'd better check with Captain Logan to make sure there were no problems with mutants while we were away," Jen decided.   
  
"I'll go with you," Alex said.   
  
At Time Force Headquarters, Captain Logan smiled when the two officers expressed their concern.   
  
"Aside from a couple of burglaries, there's been no trouble in your absence," he assured them. "The robbers are now in the Cryoprison."   
  
Meanwhile, a large ape casually walked into the local health club. "I'd like to apply for membership," he told the woman at the desk. "After all, apes have to stay physically fit, too."   
  
"I'm sorry, Xaron," she said. "But we have a rule here. No mutants allowed."   
  
"I'm not leaving until you let me become a member!"   
  
The lady called security. As the guards ran up, Xaron knocked them aside. He ran into the nearest exercise room.   
  
"If I can't be a member, no one else can either!" he roared. He knocked a man off a stationary bicycle, picked the machine up, and threw it down, smashing it to pieces.   
  
All the humans fled. Xaron began destroying every exercise machine in the place. Just then, Alex and Jen rushed in.   
  
"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen shouted as she and her boyfriend showed their badges.   
  
The simian put his hands up. "Venting's over," he said. "You've got me."   
  
Alex stepped forward, and prepared to handcuff the ape. Suddenly, Xaron grabbed Alex by one arm, and Jen by the other. He pulled the manacles out of Alex's hands, and handcuffed the young lovers together.   
  
"Ha! I fooled you!" he gloated. "You didn't think I'd let you stop me, did you?"   
  
"I should have seen this coming," Jen said.   
  
Xaron dragged the officers down the hall, and locked them in the sauna. Then he set the dial to the highest temperature.   
  
"You can't just leave us here!" Alex protested.   
  
"But I can. Someone may find you, but when they do, it will be too late. I always wanted to heat up this romance."   
  
He left, and continued smashing things up.   
  
Trip, Khlana, Lucas, and Katie were at headquarters, when the gem on Trip's forehead glowed.   
  
"I'm getting something," he revealed.   
  
"I'm getting it, too," Khlana realized.   
  
"There's a DNA reading coming from the health club," Circuit informed them.   
  
"And Jen and Alex are in trouble!" Trip exclaimed.   
  
Inside the sauna, Alex and Jen felt the heat intensifying. "Alex, it's too much for me," Jen groaned. I.. feel.." She suddenly collapsed.   
  
"Oh no! Jen!" Alex said.   
  
But help was coming. Trip, Khlana, Lucas, and Katie raced to the club.   
  
"They're in the sauna!" Khlana said. "Lucas, you and Katie break them out. Trip and I will go after the mutant."   
  
Lucas and Katie arrived at the sauna. Lucas tried the door.   
  
"It's locked tight," he said.   
  
"Allow me," Katie answered. She broke the door off its hinges. Then she and Lucas looked in. By this time, both officers were unconscious.   
  
They got their friends out. Katie checked them over. "They're still alive," she said. "We got them out just in time." She broke the handcuffs.   
  
Trip and Khlana then showed up. With them was Xaron, locked in chains, and ready to be transported to the Cryoprison.   
  
"How?--" Lucas began.   
  
"We caught him in the locker room, trying to bust up the lockers," Trip explained. "And we captured him by using a plan I came up with on our way over here."   
  
"We'd better get our friends outside," Lucas advised.   
  
While Trip and Khlana transported Xaron to prison, Lucas and Katie carried Alex and Jen outside. They set the officers on the ground.   
  
Alex woke up first. "Ohhh, what happened?" he moaned. "How did I get out here?"   
  
Jen came to a second later. "Alex? How'd we end up outside?"   
  
Their friends explained. "Well," Jen remarked. "That brute may be in custody, but he caused considerable damage. It'll take time and money to replace all that broken equipment."   
  
"Right," Alex agreed. "But I have those machines at my place. Feel free to come over for a workout."   
  
"You got it!" his fellow officers answered. 


	6. Surprise for the rangers

Disclaimer: Tammi and I do not own Time Force.   
  
Surprise for the Rangers  
By: Cassandra Fisher  
  
The Rangers are exercising. Khlana got off the exercising bike, she whet to the bathroom. She threw up. Jen came up and rubbed Khlana back.   
  
"Are you okay?" Khlana asked. She got up and cleaned up.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, let's get back to the others before they start to wonder." Khlana said, as they started to walk out. Khlana fainted. Jen caught her. Jen laid Khlana on the couch. Khlana woke up.  
  
"Khlana are you sure your okay?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Khlana said, as she left.  
  
"Okay, I tell the other you left.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Khlana said.  
  
"Your welcome." Jen said  
  
  
Khlana walked into the doctors office. She filled out the form and sat and wait for the doctor.  
  
"Mrs. Regis, follow me." The nurse said. Khlana got up and followed the nurse into a empty room. Khlana waited for the doctor.  
  
  
Jen went back to where the others were at, she looked at them working out. She had her eye on Alex. He wore a tank top. 'Boy does he look good.' Jen thought to herself. Trip walks up to Jen.  
  
"Jen where's Khlana?" Trip asked, looking at her.  
  
"She went out, she will be back soon." Jen said.  
  
  
The doctor came in and he examined Khlana. He looked at her. Khlana looked back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Khlana asked.  
  
"Nothing except that your pregnant with twins." The doctor said.  
  
"I am." Khlana said a bit shocked.  
  
"Yes, is the father here?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No, he not he's with my brother and friends." Khlana said.  
  
"I am going to give you a list of do's and don'ts, along with some other important information. It a book." The doctor said, as he handed her the book.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Khlana said, as the doctor showed her the way out.  
  
  
Khlana walked back into the room. Everyone was dress back in their uniforms. Trip came to Khlana side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trip asked, with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, sweetheart. Alex, Trip how would you think about kids right now?" Khlana asked.  
  
"You mean having them?" Alex asked his sister.  
  
"Yes." Khlana said.  
  
"It would be great." Trip said.  
  
"It would be, Khlana what are you not telling us?" Alex asked.  
  
"Trip, how would you like to he a father?" Khlana asked.  
  
"It would be great." Trip said excitedly.  
  
"Good." Khlana said.  
  
"Alex how would you like to become an uncle?" Khlana asked.  
  
"Khlana, I would love to become an uncle." Alex said.  
  
"Well, I am pregnant with twins." Khlana said. Trip eyes widen then he fainted. Katie went to revive him.  
  
"That's great." Alex said. 


	7. Bye, bye love

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban. Cassandra nor I own Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
Bye Bye Love   
By: Tammi  
  
  
The efforts of Jen's Time Force team had paid off. Every single mutant criminal had been captured, except for Ransik. He was now on his way to steal a time travel device.   
  
As the officers closed in, Alex went in by himself. He morphed into the Red Ranger, and began fighting the villain. The others waited nervously.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Khlana held Trip's hand, hoping she had not lost her brother. Jen also looked a little worried.   
  
But then, Alex emerged from the building. He had captured Ransik, and the world was safe...or so they thought.   
  
At the trial, while Jen and Alex awaited the verdict, the Red Ranger opened a box containing a ring. "Jen," he said. "Will you marry me?"   
  
Jen was ecstatic that her boyfriend had finally decided to propose to her. "YES!" she replied joyfully. "I will!"   
  
At that moment, the judges called the pair back in. Ransik had been found guilty of all charges. He was to be sent to the Cryoprison for life.   
  
Ransik looked at Nadira. No one knew, but father and daughter were ready to put their plan into operation.   
  
That night, as Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Jen transported Ransik, Nadira placed herself in the road. The team stopped to help her, not realizing she wasn't hurt. She attacked Trip and Katie. Then Frax arrived, and tipped over the van. Ransik got out, and joined his colleagues. As Jen walked toward them, she collapsed. The evil trio left the scene.   
  
Later, Jen told Captain Logan what had happened. He didn't like it one bit, so he fired them. Meanwhile, Nadira arrived at the Cryoprison, and freed Gluto, a mutant frog. When Ransik arrived, he told them he had one thing left to do.   
  
Alex suddenly burst in. But this time, Ransik was ready for him. He viciously attacked the Red Ranger seconds after he morphed. The poor boy was badly hurt. Jen and Khlana saw him, and rushed to his side.   
  
"Take my morpher," he whispered to Jen. "Use the Time Ship, and the other Chrono Morphers. You've got to stop Ransik." After he and Jen pledged their love, he collapsed.   
  
"NO!" Jen shouted tearfully. She looked at the others. "Let's get aboard the Time Ship."   
  
As the doctors tended to Alex, the other officers prepared to leave. "Come on, Khlana," Trip urged his wife.   
  
"No, Trip," Khlana said. "I can't go with you. Time travel may cause me to have a miscarriage and lose the twins."   
  
Trip realized that he'd rather leave his wife behind than lose his first children. "We'll send each other telepathic messages every day," he promised. He left with the others, while Khlana got into the back of the ambulance, and knelt beside her wounded brother.   
  
Unaware that Alex was still alive, Jen and her team, along with Circuit, boarded the Time Ship. As Captain Logan ordered them to stop, they activated the ship, and entered the time portal. During their journey, Jen and Trip were thinking about their loves, when, without warning, the ship crashed! How far back in time had they traveled? 


	8. Time Force Academy Arise

Disclaimer: Tammi and I do not own Time Force.   
  
Time Force Academy Arise   
By: Cassandra Fisher  
  
"Ha, now all Time Force Cops will be gone." The mutant said, as he pushed the button. The whole Time Force Police was after this one mutant, she was second most dangerous to Ransik.   
  
A wave came from the building that the mutant was in. It cover every single Time Force Officer there. Khlana was at the headquarters over seeing the job. Captain Logan was down with the others. There was a blinding light that made everyone look away. When they all looked back every single Time Force Rangers was gone.  
  
"No," Khlana said, she looks as the wave was coming there wave. "Shield at maximum." The person at the console did as he was told. The wave hit at full force. It knocked everyone out. Everything went blank.  
  
  
  
Khlana woke up and looked around she quickly went over and checked if everyone was okay. Everyone was.  
  
A screen came up with the Captain on it.  
  
"If this message is playing that means that something have happened to me. I have picked a new Captain that will take my place. It will be Khlana Collins Regis." Captain Logan said, as the captain uniform appeared on me.  
  
"I want all my officers to obey what she say, she is now in Command." Captain Logan said, everyone in the room nodded their head.  
  
"Good Luck Khlana." Captain Logan said, as he disappeared from the screen.  
  
"All right everyone make sure all system are functioning, I need the damage report along with how many officers we have left." Khlana said. The report came in she has lost Three forth of her forces.  
  
"Keep everything up. Call me if you need me on the communicator." Khlana said, as she left.  
  
Khalana was thinking how to get more officers. When she just thought about her brother.  
  
"Alex." Khlana said rushing to her brothers quarter. She punched in the access code. The door opened.  
  
"Alex." Khlana said out with fear.  
  
"I am okay sis." Alex said, as he walked out of the bathroom. Khlana hugged him tightly and cried.  
  
"I thought you would be gone like the others." Khlana cried into her brother chest.  
  
"It okay, I am right here," Alex said, hugging his sister.  
  
"What happened?" Alex asked. Khlana told Alex what happen and how she became the Captain of Time Force. Alex was surprise. Khlana fainted. Alex carried her to the hospital. The doctor checked up on her.  
  
"She is okay, so are the triplets." The doctor said.  
  
"Triplets." Alex said, as he looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, one was hiding behind one of them." The doctor said. Khlana woke up.  
  
"How are the babies, doctors?" Khlana asked.  
  
"All three of the babies are fine." The doctor said, as she touched her stomach.  
  
"Wouldn't Trip be so happy to know that he has three instead of twins." Khlana said, as she tried to contact Trip, but couldn't.  
  
"Yeah." Alex said.  
  
"Doctor can you see what's wrong with me. I can't seem to send a message to Trip my husband." Khlana said. The doctor scan Khlana, he looked at her.  
  
"Well, it seems that you won't be able to communicate with your husband unless you see him. The blast knocked out your telepathy abilities." The doctor said.  
  
"Oh.........." Khlana said.  
  
"Well I have to check some things out, excuse me." The doctor said, as he left.  
  
"Khlana how are you feeling?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not to good, Alex. I thought I lost you back there. It scared me half to death." Khlana said.  
  
"I am fine." Alex said.  
  
"Alex, please let never every fight again." Khlana said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Alex said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Well, I heed to get back to Headquarters." Khlana said quietly.  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do about the officers?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know." Khlana said.  
  
"Dad, left me a building that we can make into a school." Alex said.  
  
"Alex your a genius. Time Fore Academy." Khlana said.  
  
"Exactly." Alex said.  
  
"How long till it's up and running?" Khlana said.  
  
"I just need your okay and then I can get it going, I got everything set." Alex said.  
  
"Okay, let's get it going." Khlana said.  
  
"Okay." Alex said, as he used his morpher to call his friend, they talk for a little while then the academy was up and running.  
  
"I hope the others are okay." Khlana said.  
  
"So do I." Alex said, as he thought of Jen, his bride to be.  
  
  
  
On a secluded beach, the yellow sphere-like Time Force Time Ship has crash landed, after having barely navigated the time vortex. It's nestled just at the edge of the water, next to the side of a rocky cliff. The passenger in the time came out unharmed. The ship is okay just a bit of damage to the outside of the ship. That can be fix.  
  
"Where are we?" Katie asked.  
  
"I can tell you EXACTLY where we are. We're just northwest of the city called Silver Hills, in the year 2001."   
  
"Jen what are we going to do here?" Trip asked.  
  
"We are going to bring Ransik back to our time alive." Jen said, as she got the Chrono-Morpher out and handed one to each of her fellow teammates. She held on to Alex's.  
  
Jen places the Chrono-Morpher over her left wrist, and holds it tightly against her skin. Suddenly, a ring of pink digital data washes over her entire body. With the scan completed.  
  
"DNA locked!" A female voice said. The other three Time Force Officers clutch their Morphers, and seem reluctant to attempting what Jen so bravely did. Trip and Katie look to Lucas, who nods affirmatively, and the three all place their Chrono-Morphers on their left wrists at the same exact time. Each are scanned with a stream of digital data.  
  
"DNA locked!" the female voice said once again.  
  
Jen, who is still wearing her engagement ring where Alex placed it, grips her Chrono-Morpher wearing arm.  
  
"Let's go!" Jen ordered the team. 


	9. Can't keep a good man down

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban. Cassandra nor I own Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
Can't Keep A Good Man Down  
By: Tammi  
  
  
While Khlana was wondering about the fate of her husband and friends, she got a call from Alex.   
  
"Come to my lab," he said. "I have to show you something."   
  
Meanwhile, in the year 2001, the stranded Time Force Officers entered Silver Hills, and began searching for Ransik. They soon found him and his followers. Jen gave the order to morph.   
  
"Time for Time Force!" the four cried. But nothing happened.   
  
The evil four took advantage of the group's vulnerability, and beat them to a standstill. Suddenly, a boy on a motorcycle showed up. He began fighting the bad guys, too.   
  
Khlana arrived at the lab, and saw Alex staring at a screen. "Who is that guy?" she asked of the biker.   
  
"He is our ancestor, Wes Collins," Alex replied. "Jen and the others don't know it yet, but they need him to unlock the Chrono Morphers."   
  
"Do you know something that I don't?" his sister demanded to know.   
  
Alex explained. "I did some research on our ancestor, and found out that he has the same DNA that I do. So I took a few precautions."   
  
"What sort of precautions?"   
  
"Just in case something happened to me, I set the controls on the Time Ship to go back to Silver Hills in the year 2001. Now I hope that Wes will agree to become the Red Ranger."   
  
Jen and her teammates asked Circuit why they couldn't morph.   
  
"You need someone with Alex's DNA to unlock the morphers," the owl told them.   
  
"Wait a minute," Trip said. "That boy who looked just like Alex. Maybe he has the same DNA."   
  
"We'll soon find out," Jen answered. She went to the Collins Estate, and asked to speak to Wes. When she told him about the situtation, he laughed at her. Then he saw Trip communicating with her via holography.   
  
Jen left to help the others. But they were defenseless againsttheir enemies. Just when all seemed lost, Wes showed up!   
  
"All right!" Alex shouted. He and Khlana watched as Wes strapped on the morpher. This time, all five were able to morph.   
  
They fought courageously, causing the villains to retreat. Afterwards, Jen told Wes they no longer needed him.   
  
"I didn't expect this to happen," Alex remarked. "If Jen doesn't relent, it's hopeless."   
  
But Jen did relent, and accepted Wes as the Red Ranger.   
  
Alex then showed his sister some papers. "These are the blueprints for some new equipment I'm developing," he said. This is the Time Shadow Megazord. This is my personal Zord, the Quantasaurus Rex. And this is my Quantum Morpher. It will enable to time travel without a ship, should the need arise."   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Khlana asked doubtfully.   
  
"There will come a day when the Rangers will need all this," he answered.   
  
He was right. Although the Rangers defeated many mutants with the Time Force Megazord, he eventually saw one they couldn't handle. So he tested the Time Shadow Megazord upon its completion. Then he sent it to help them. It also combined with the Time Force Megazord to form the Shadow Force Megazord.   
  
However, when Alex saw Jen go crazy, he realized that he'd have to join them soon. After the first use of the Shadow Force Megazord, he turned to his sister.   
  
"Frax will go on releasing mutants from the X vault," he said. "The time has come for me to join them.   
  
He put on the Quantum Morpher. "Quantum Power!" he shouted. Then he jumped through the time portal.   
  
"Good luck," Khlana called.   
  
Alex arrived in the year 2001. The other Rangers saw him.   
  
"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Jen asked.   
  
The Quantum Ranger removed his helmet. The five Rangers and Circuit stared at him.   
  
"Alex! You're alive!" Jen exclaimed. "But how?"   
  
"You just can't keep a good man down," he answered, grinning. "Now we can all deal with the mutants." 


	10. A new ranger

Disclaimer: Time Force is owned by Saban. Tammi nor I own Power Rangers Time Force.  
  
New Ranger  
By: Cassandra Fisher  
  
Khlana missed her brother and husband she wanted to talk to them so much. She wanted to be with them. What was she thinking she couldn't go because she will risk the babies.  
  
She went to the Communication station and opened a channel to the Rangers.  
  
  
  
  
Jen and Alex were watching and movie when a young lady came up. Alex stopped the movie and he and Alex got up and walk towards the young lady cautiously.  
  
"Excuse me. I am looking for Wes Collins. She looked at the tow lovebirds standing in front of her.  
  
"Did you need something from him?" Alex asked. "I just want to make sure that he's okay, I went to see if he want to come with me on a trip, but the butler told me that he left. I looked from him until I figured out that Nick of Time Odd Jobs haven't been opened in years." The young lady said.  
  
"What's your name?" Jen asked.  
  
"Cassandra Fisher," The young lady said. "Can I ask you who you two are?"  
  
"Jen Scott." Jen said.  
  
"Alex Collins." Alex said.  
  
"I didn't know that Wes had a brother." Cassandra said. As they heard the others come up the stairs.  
  
"So what have you two been doing," Katie asked, noticing the young lady that stood with them. "Who's your new friend?"  
  
"Her name is Cassandra Fisher. She said that she knows Wes." Alex said. Wes comes up the stairs. He was about to say something when he saw Cassandra.  
  
"Cassy." Wes said, as Cassandra turned and she ran towards him and they both kissed. They broke apart.  
  
"Wes, are you okay? The butler told me that you left." Cassandra asked.  
  
"I am okay I just have to make my own future not go by my father's." Wes said, He noticed his teammates looking at him.   
  
"Oh Cassandra, this are my friends. Alex Collins, Jen Scott, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis." Wes said pointing at each of them as he said their names.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a brother." Cassandra said.  
  
"I don't they are from the future." Wes said.  
  
"Okay." Cassandra said, as there was a noise that caught her attention. The others heard it as well.  
  
"That must be Captain Logan calling us." Jen said, as they went over and pushed the incoming message button. Khlana appeared on the screen. Cassandra let out a little gasp.   
  
"Khlana what's going on? Where's Captain Logan." Jen asked.  
  
"We seem to miss the second most dangerous mutant and Captain Logan with three fourth of the Time Force Officers were killed." Khlana said. Everyone was stunned.  
  
"What about my brother?" Jen asked.  
  
"I am sorry Jen." Khlana said, it hurt her to tell her soon to be sister-in-law, that her brother was died. He was soon to become her brother-in law. Khlana saw Alex take Jen in his arm and comfort her.  
  
"What are you doing on the Captain's communication station?" Katie asked.  
  
"I am the Captain now." Khlana said. The other once again was stunned except for Alex.  
  
"So how's the twins doing?" Trip asked, moving into seeing view of the screen.  
  
"All three of them are doing good.  
  
"Triples." Trip said excitedly.  
  
"Yep." Khlana answered.  
  
"Well everything seems to be going good." Katie said.  
  
"Good, well it late and I need to get to bed." Khlana said.  
  
"We will talk to you later." Alex said. Khlana nodded her head. She did a scan on Cassandra DNA and it matched her.  
  
"Oh I am sending the Lavender morpher. You guys need all the help you can get." Khlana said, as she sent to morpher to the other Rangers.  
  
"Thanks." Jen said.  
  
"Cassandra DNA matches mine." Khlana said. Alex handed the Lavender morpher to Cassandra.  
  
"It yours if you want it." Alex said.  
  
"Yes." Cassandra said, she places the Chrono-Morpher over her left wrist, and holds it tightly against her skin. Suddenly, a ring of lavender digital data washes over her entire body. With the scan completed.   
  
"DNA locked!" A female voice said.  
  
"Good." Khlana said.  
  
"I will talk to you guys later." Khlana said, she signed off.  
  
A cell phone is heard ringing Cassandra goes off a way and she picked it up. A few minutes later she was screaming and had tears running down her cheeks. She hung up. She rushed out without saying anything to anyone. The rangers were concern but went back to what they were doing. Wes sat down and he worried about Cassy.   
  
  
Soon after Cassandra came with a lavender backpack on her back. She looked at the others.  
  
"Cassandra, are you okay?" Wes asked.  
  
"Yes, do you guys have room for one more?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"Sure." Wes said, as he hugged Cassandra.  
  
"Cassy when your ready to talk I am here." Wes said.  
  
"Thank you, Wes." Cassandra said.  
  
"I think all of us should get some rest." Alex said.  
  
Everyone got ready for bed. Wes and Cassandra fell sleep in the same sleeping bag, holding each others. 


End file.
